Sariawan
by TwiLightAmano
Summary: Kelihatannya ada sesuatu yang membuat Hibari bad mood. Tsuna dkk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi pada Cloud Guardian Vongola itu! Fic pertama di KHR, mind to review?


Hehehe… hajime mashite… ini pertama kalinya saya menulis fic di fandom KHR nih… please be nice to me ya~~ well, story ini saya dapatkan ketika saya sedang mengalami sariawan dan bener-bener bad mood gara-gara hal itu… =_= sampe-sampe ade kelas pun saya semprot… =3= *gomenne kouhaitachi* trus saya mikir deh, gimana kalo Hibari yang selalu bad mood itu *dilempar tonfa* maksudnya gimana kalo Hibari yang sensitif itu yang ngalamin sariawan ini~ well, anyway let's start the story, shall we?

**SARIAWAN**

By: Vanilla Amano

Pagi itu adalah pagi yang sangat cerah di kota Namimori. Langitnya putih tanpa noda dan awannya biru cemerlang *loh?* maaf, keluar dari script. Ahem. Langitnya biru cemerlang dan awannya putih tanpa noda. Benar-benar pagi yang sempurna untuk jalan-jalan dan sekedar menarik nafas.

Semua orang terlihat bahagia dan berseri-seri menyambut hari ini. Mereka berpikir, "Pasti hari ini akan jadi hari yang baik untukku!" ya, semua orang merasa senang.

BUAGH!

Kecuali mungkin untuk orang yang satu ini.

Hibari Kyouya, ketua komite kedisiplinan Namimori Middle School, terlihat lebih sensi daripada biasanya dan lebih mengerikan. Setiap orang yang lewat langsung dibabat abis, baik dengan tonfa miliknya yang selalu muncul secara misterius ataupun dengan tatapan mata pembunuhnya. Beberapa korban bahkan benar-benar ada yang di _bite to death_.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, selaku boss resmi dari Hibari walaupun yang bersangkutan ga mau ngakuin dan ga mau berurusan, merasa 'sedikit' khawatir. Bukan oleh Hibari sendiri, justru dia lebih mengkhawatirkan jumlah korban yang terus bertambah di UKS. Shamal benar-benar tidak ambil pusing dengan pasien cowo, sehingga meninggalkan korban-korban itu (tidak) aman ditangan Tsuna dan beberapa kaki tangannya.

"Aaaarrrggghh! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan si Hibari sialan itu! Seenaknya saja mengamuk sesuka hati padahal tidak ada penyalah gunaan (?) kedisiplinan!" Gokudera Hayato menjambak rambutnya frustasi karena jumlah korban semakin banyak seperti saat tsunami di Aceh dulu.

"Yah, Hibari kan memang seperti itu…" hibur Yamamoto Takeshi dengan senyum khasnya.

"Tapi walaupun begitu, kurasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Hibari-san…" kata Tsuna yang baru selesai membebat perban orang entah-ke-berapa dengan acak-acakan. Dia benar-benar no good Tsuna…

"Paling tidak Sasagawa bersaudara bersedia membantu," kata Yamamoto lagi sambil tersenyum kearah Kyoko, satu-satunya cewe dan (tentunya) perawat terbaik yang ada disitu.

Kyoko balas tersenyum. "Aku senang bisa membantu. Karena kalian selalu membantuku," Tsuna langsung melting ditempat karena senyum Kyoko yang secerah mentari pagi.

"Aku membawa tambahan korban yang sudah sekarat extreme!" agak berbeda dengan Kyoko, walau sama-sama matahari, Sasagawa Ryohei memancarkan pendar yang berbeda yang entah kenapa membuat cape orang disekitarnya.

"Apa! Tambahan mayat lagi!"

"Hey, Gokudera… mereka belum jadi mayat… yah, setidaknya…"

"Sama saja, maniak baseball bodoh! Kau tidak lihat betapa _lifeless_nya mereka!"

"Ya, kau ada benarnya juga…"

Tsuna kembali berpikir. _'Ada apa dengan Hibari-san? Walau sering mengamuk, dia tidak pernah mengamuk se-extreme ini…' _batinnya yang tanpa sadar ketularan Ryohei. _'Mungkin lebih baik aku mengeceknya… tapi… takut…'_

-0-

"Jadi kenapa kita ada disini lagi?"

Tsuna, Gokudera dan Yamamoto menatap pintu besar dihadapan mereka dengan keringat dingin mengucur deras dari seluruh pori-pori ditubuh mereka.

"Err, karena aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada Hibari-san?" pernyataan Tsuna terdengar seperti pertanyaan.

"Haha, kau benar-benar nekad, Tsuna… kurasa tidak banyak orang yang cukup berani mendekati Hibari kalau kondisinya begini…" Yamamoto tertawa gugup. Agak jiper juga dia kalau sampai Hibari ngamuk mendadak. Nanti tangannya yang berharga jadi korban kekerasan lagi. Terus, karir baseballnya tamat lagi gara-gara itu. Hii…

Yamamoto kembali fokus pada dunia nyata setelah Gokudera melemparkannya pandangan membunuh sambil mengeluarkan dynamite saktinya.

"Siap ya…" Tsuna meraih kenop pintu ruang komite kedisiplinan itu, tapi…

BAAAGH!

PRANG!

BUAGH BUAGH!

BLEDUG!

JEGEEERR!

….

Sunyi. Yang terdengar hanya suara merdu angin yang bertiup.

Tidak lama kemudian, Kusakabe keluar dari ruang komite terkutuk itu dengan sosok yang tidak seperti Kusakabe lagi (?).

"Kau operasi plastik apa gimana sih? Kok jadi ganteng begitu?" Gokudera menunjuk Kusakabe kurang ajar yang memang jadi sedikit lebih 'cantik' daripada biasanya.

"Ganteng palamu! Bonyok sih iya!" Kusakabe ngomel. "Mendingan kalian menjauh dari Kyou-san sekarang sebelum dia menemukan kalian… bisa mati konyol deh…" kemudian dia kembali ke sikap semula dan menasihati mereka bijak.

"Emang napa?"

"Itu…"

"Tsuna!"

Suara khas milik seseorang berambut pirang berkebangsaan Itali asli dan boss dari salah satu famiglia mafia terkuat membuat mereka mengalihkan pandangan dari Kusakabe.

"Ah, Dino-san!" Tsuna menyambut kakak angkatnya dengan senang. Mungkin dengan adanya Dino, Hibari bisa jadi sedikit jinak. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa Dino dan Hibari itu menjalin hubungan lebih dari sekedar kekasih (?).

"Yo, ngapain kalian rame-rame disini?" Tanya Dino. Seperti biasa, dibelakangnya Romario mengekor dengan setia.

"Eh, mau ngobrol sedikit sama Hibari-san," jawab Tsuna ragu-ragu. Dia tidak tahu harus bilang apa kepada Dino mengenai Hibari yang lagi ngamuk-ngamuk ga jelas kaya Hachi ditinggal ibunya (?). … bentar. Emang Hachi suka ngamuk ya kalo ditinggal ibunya?

"Wah, kebetulan!" Dino bersiul rendah. "Aku juga mau ketemu Kyouya. Mau bareng aja?" tawarnya dengan senyum lebar miliknya.

"Eh, ga usah deh… silahkan Dino-san masuk duluan," tolak Tsuna halus.

'_Kalo masuk sama lo sih… bisa bikin otak suci Juudaime kesayangan gue ini ternoda! Dijamin 100% pasti lo ga bakal 'diem' aja abis liat si Hibari sial itu!'_

'… _aduh, iri deh sama hubungan Dino-san en Hibari. Pengen juga sih kaya gitu sama Gokudera… Cuma dianya kayanya emoh banget deh sama gue…'_

Tsuna menatap kedua temannya yang mendadak berubah sikap. Yang satu kayanya kesel, yang satu lagi madesu mampus.

"Oh, ya udah. Kalo gitu aku masuk duluan ya~ ga lama-lama deh, kesian Tsuna udah nungguin," Dino tersenyum sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu ruang komite dan melenggang masuk kedalamnya. "Kyouyaaaa~~"

Entah apa yang mendorong mereka, tapi Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto dan Kusakabe memutuskan untuk menguping dari balik pintu. Romario sweatdropped, bingung akan kelakuan orang-orang didepannya. "Kalian kenapa?"

"Ssssttt!" empat orang yang mengintip mendesis kesal dan lanjut mengintip lagi.

'_Harus ngawasin Juudaime biar ga liat yang ngga-ngga!'_

'_Dino-san bisa bikin Hibari-san jinak tanpa terpukul ga ya?'_

'_Mau belajar tekhnik ngerayunya Dino. Siapa tau bisa dipake buat ngerayu Gokudera'_

'_Apakah Kyou-san bakal anteng-anteng aja?'_

'_Kenapa sih orang-orang ini? Aneh beut deh iiicchh!'_

Tanpa perlu dijelaskan, tentunya readers mengerti pikiran siapa saja yang saya tulis diatas barusan.

"…." Mereka mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Kyouya, aku merindukanmu!"

"…" tak terdengar sahutan.

"Haha, maaf meninggalkanmu terlalu lama~ tenang saja, aku tidak akan pergi dalam waktu dekat lagi kok."

"…" masih tidak ada sahutan. Mungkinkah Dino dapat mengerti apa yang dikatakan Hibari hanya dari tatapan matanya? Yah, tapi, semua juga mengerti kalau Hibari sedang bad mood hanya dari tatapan matanya…

"Tapi sungguh, aku merindukanmu. Aku—Kyouya, kau kurusan?"

"…"

"Ya ampun, kau benar-benar kecil… apa kau makan dengan benar?" diam sejenak, lalu, " *kiss* "

Dengan segera, Gokudera menarik Tsuna dari arah pintu. "Ah! Apa-apaan sih, Gokudera-kun?" protes Tsuna yang belum sempat dengar apa-apa.

"Tidak boleh, Juudaime!" tanpa dimengerti Tsuna, yang tentu dimengerti kita semua, wajah Gokudera agak sedikit memerah. "Otak anda masih terlalu su… su… suci! Terlalu berharga untuk dinodai!"

Tsuna mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. "Ya sudahlah… Yamamoto, bagaimana keadaan—"

BRUAGH!

PRAAANG!

GEDOMPRYAANG!

JDEEERR!

ADAAWWW!

Kelihatannya tanpa perlu dijawab pertanyaan Tsuna sudah terjawab. Yamamoto dan Kusakabe segera menjauh dari pintu yang sebenarnya mungkin adalah pilihat tepat. Karena tidak lama setelah mereka menjauh, Dino langsung terlempar keluar bersama berbagai macam benda. Contoh: buku setebal Harry Potter volume 7, meja kecil, tongkat bilyar, monitor komputer, lemari baju dan lain-lain dan sebagainya.

"Pergi sana kau, Haneuma! Jangan pernah mendekatiku lagi sebelum aku sembuh dan menantangmu kembali!" adalah suara terakhir Hibari sebelum dia menutup pintu keras-keras didepan mereka semua.

Semua terdiam, menatap Dino yang tergeletak menyedihkan dilantai dibawah mereka. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, mereka tak tahu. Yang jelas, mereka tahu terjadi sesuatu yang benar-benar GAWAT pada Hibari sampai-sampai seorang Dino Cavallone tidak bisa menjinakannya.

"Sampai Dino-san dibuat begini… pasti terjadi sesuatu pada Hibari-san!" kata Tsuna ngeri. Sudah menjadi catatan tak tertulis bahwa satu-satunya yang bisa menghentikan erupsi Hibari adalah Dino dan author seorang *dibunuh massal* woi! Serius tau! Kalo misalnya saya mau bikin Hibari OOC terus mendadak keluar dan mohon maaf lahir batin ke mereka kan bisa!

"Hoi hoi, Bucking Horse… apa *piiiip*mu terlalu parah sampai-sampai ketua sialan itu menolakmu terang-terangan?" Tanya Gokudera tanpa perasaan. *piiip* yang dimaksud bukan sesuatu yang menjarah pada adegan rated M kok. Hanya saja karena menurut Gokudera otak Tsuna masih terlalu suci, makanya dia menyensor kata-katanya.

"Mana mungkin!" mendadak Dino bangkit dari kubur (lantai) dan mulai OOC. "Di Itali aku memenangkan penghargaan sebagai *piiiip* *piiip* *piiip*! Tidak ada perempuan dan laki-laki yang menolakku sama sekali!" *piiip* *piiip* *piiip* itu yang terdengar ditelinga Tsuna karena telinganya ditutupi oleh Gokudera dengan dynamite (gimana ceritanya?).

"Oi, Kusakabe!" Kusakabe jiper, pasalnya Dino yang lagi OOC mirip bulldog rabies yang kelaperan. "Tadi Hibari menyebut sesuatu tentang 'sampai aku sembuh'! apa dia mengidap penyakit yang gawat! Penyakit mematikan yang membuatnya hanya akan hidup 2 bulan lagi sampai membuat pembaca bilang 'Apa!' dan dokter bilang 'No way!', hah!"

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apaaa!" Kusakabe berusaha melindungi diri dari siraman hujan lokal Dino. "Tapi tunggu dulu, dia bilang 'sampai aku sembuh'? tapi setahuku dia tidak…" dia terdiam ditengah-tengah omongannya. "Dino-san, saat kau meng- *piiiip*nya apakah kau merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda?"

"Hmm?" Dino kembali normal. "Berbeda? Tidak sih… mulutnya manis seperti biasanya…" dia berpikir sejenak. "Tapi setelah kupikir, memang dia agak berbeda. Biasanya dia akan membalas *piiip*ku atau hanya sekedar diam saja. Tapi kali ini dia langsung memukulku dengan tonfanya begitu lidahku mulai menjelajah. Aku saja bingung." Jelasnya.

"Lidah? Apa hubungannya?" Tanya Tsuna clueless.

"Anggap anda tidak mendengar apa-apa, Juudaime." Kata Gokudera tegas. Yamamoto lagi sibuk ngayal sampe ga denger Tsuna ngomong apaan.

"Hmm…" Kusakabe berpikir keras. "Mungkinkah!" kemudian dia menemukan sesuatu yang mungkin akan menjelaskan mengapa Hibari menjadi aneh.

"Apa? Apa!" tuntut mereka semua (minus Yamamoto dan Romario).

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik semuanya…" mendadak backgroundnya jadi item dengan kelopak bunga sakura berguguran. Kusakabe udah ngemut batang padi entah mungut darimana dan berpangku tangan. "Di dunia ini, tidak ada satupun hal yang bisa membuat Kyou-san merasa terhumiliate. Kecuali mungkin bila harga dirinya dinodai dan hal-hal semacam itu." Dia mulai menjelaskan. "Tapi… ada satu penyakit yang selalu berhasil membuat Kyou-san bertekuk lutut dan hanya mampu mengamuk-ngamuk ga jelas karena muak dengan penyakit ini!"

"Ooh!" mereka bersorak seperti menonton pertandingan tinju Ryohei vs. Lussuria.

"Lalu, apa penyakit ini?" Tanya Yamamoto yang sudah kembali normal dan mengikuti diskusi panas ini.

"Penyakit ini… lebih sakit dari sakit gigi, lebih menyiksa dari sakit perut, dan lebih mematikan dari kecebong mati!" lupakan kalimat terakhir, maka Kusakabe terlihat menjelaskan dengan keren. "Penyakit yang dideritanya adalah…"

Semua tegang, menunggu apa nama penyakit yang akan segera keluar dari mulut Kusakabe. Penyakit yang lebih mematikan dari kecebong mati yang berani-beraninya menyerang seorang Hibari Kyouya.

Kusakabe menahan nafas agar terlihat dramatis dan kemudian dia melanjutkan. "… sariawan."

KRIK KRIK…

…

…

Diam.

Diam.

Sunyi.

Jadi, penyakit yang membuat Hibari bisa bertekut lutut adalah… S-A-R-I-A-W-A-N?

-0-

OMAKE:

Hibari menutup mulutnya dengan wajah yang benar-benar terlihat annoyed. Alisnya saling bertautan, matanya kedutan, pipinya cemberut dan hidungnya kembang-kempis. Hha, nggalah… masa Hibari yang keren idungnya kembang-kempes?

"Kuso Haneuma… lidahnya tepat pada sasaran…" gumam Hibari yang lebih terdengar seperti kumur-kumur. Dia meraih sesuatu didalam kantong celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kaca. Dia membuka mulutnya dan mengarahkan kaca itu kearahnya. Terlihat 3 buah luka putih bersarang masing-masing di sudut bibir sebelah kanan, agak bawah sebelah kiri dan samping lidah kanan.

"Cih, kelihatannya tambah lebar," dia menutup kacanya dan melemparnya sebodo-amat-mau-kemana-toh-bukan-urusan-gue. Dia melangkah kembali kearah bangku kejayaannya dan duduk dengan nyaman disana. Tentu saja kaki dia letakkan diatas meja.

Kepalanya sedikit teleng ke kiri, menandakan dia ingin tidur. Tapi berhubung sariawan di sudut bibirnya sakit berkedut-kedut, dia merubah kepalanya agar teleng kekanan. Sama saja sebenarnya, sariawannya juga berkedut-kedut. Dia berusaha mencari posisi nyaman untuk tidur tanpa perlu merasakan sakit memuakkan dimulutnya sampai kira-kira 5 menit.

Kesal, dia bangkit berdir dengan tonfa siap ditangan. Dengan gagah dan mulut terkatup rapat karena takut membuat sariawannya tambah sakit, dia berjalan keluar dari ruang komite. "Aku butuh pelampiasan…"

-END-

Huwaa! Maaf gajee! Tapi emang bener loh, sariawan itu ga enak banget. Penyakit paling nyebelin yang bisa bikin saya ngapa-ngapain males gara-gara sakit! Mana kebetulan hari ini pas banget disuru makan pare lagi! Kena deh tuh sariawan… =,= tambah parah kayanya… ck ck… anyway, mind to review?


End file.
